beauty or beast on the bus
by primara
Summary: Sasuke, seorang calon perwira menikmati perjalanannya dengan bis kota, karena satu hal, kenangan. warn ; SasuFemNaru, OOc, Gaje, Alur cepat, Author newbie. Oneshoot. Sequel Up


**BEAUTY OR BEAST AT THE BUS**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Alur cepat

 **Read n review please**

Bis kota, kendaraan umum yang digadang-gadang sebagai solusi kemacetan yang terkadang bisa jadi penyebab kemacetan, jika berhenti sembarangan. _Body_ bis yang besar membuatnya sulit untuk disalip, hal itu kadang membuat Sasuke sebal setengah mati. Sebagai _bikers_ ia sering diam-diam menyumpahi bis, karena asapnya dapat mengurangi kegantengannya, hihi.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, hati-hati dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan. Dulu ia benci setengah mati dengan bis kota, sekarang? Jika waktu dan tempat memungkinkan, Sasuke pasti naik bis. Bukan karena pekerjaannya sebagai calon perwira atau ia sudah tobat jadi _bikers_ , tapi karena satu hal. Kenangan.

Bahkan seorang Sasuke yang _cool_ pun jadi _baper_.

Lima tahun yang lalu, saat masih kuliah. Sasuke setengah mati menolak naik mobil beratap tertutup. Banyak temannya mengira selera Sasuke hanya pada mobil atap terbuka (bukan _Pick Up_ loh ya) atau dia mulai menyimpang dengan mencintai motornya berlebihan. Padahal alasannya hanya satu, mabuk darat. Berada dalam mobil tertutup yang sumpek seperti serangan klaustrophobia yang membuatnya pusing dan mual. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu seseorang yang bisa membantu mengatasi mabuk daratnya.

Orang itu selalu intuitif, seolah tahu kalau Sasuke gengsi untuk mengakui kalau ia mabuk darat. Ia menawarkan solusi, bis kota. Bis ber AC dengan selayang pandang cukup luas, ongkos jauh dekat yang terjangkau. Dan alasan yang membuat Sasuke sadar, betapa perhatiannya orang itu.

"Jalanan itu berbahaya, teme. Banyak pengendara motor yang nekat. Belum lagi kalau bertemu dengan ibu-ibu naik motor yang _sign_ nya ke kanan tapi beloknya ke kiri diserempet pasti ngamuk _, beud_. Apalagi kalau hujan jalanan berubah jadi sungai, idiih. Sekali-kali cobalah naik kendaraan umum, motormu juga perlu istirahat." Cerocosnya panjang lebar, mengundang perhatian beberapa penumpang bis sore itu.

Beberapa penunmpang, terutama kaum hawa memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajah Sasuke memang tampan, ia tahu itu. Tapi ada hal yang membuat mereka lebih tertarik, teman seperjalanannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, ia akan dikira laki-laki. Rambut pirangnya dipotong pendek, wajah berkulit tan tanpa polesan _make up_ , ia tak memakai anting seperti wanita kebanyakan, seragam kuliahnya tertutup jaket parasut yang kebesaran, sepatu kets topi dan ransel hitamnya menambah gagah penampilannya. Membuatnya gagal menjadi _beauty on the bus_ , malah seperti _beast on the bus_ atau _preman on the bus_.

Sasuke tersenyum geli mengingat kenangan itu. Betapa cueknya teman seperjalanannya itu, ia bahkan dengan sengaja menggoda beberapa siswi SMA, benar-benar tidak peduli akan disangka menyimpang. Ah kenangan itu kadang membuat Sasuke rindu ingin bertemu.

Pagi ini, dengan Pakain Dinas yang ditutupi jaket, Sasuke melangkah riang menuju terminal tempat bis kota yang ia naiki mangkal. Di jam tanggung seperti ini, bis kota cenderung sepi. Membuat Sasuke leluasa memilih tempat duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tempat yang tepat untuk melihat bis secara keseluruhan beserta bermacam orang yang dibawanya.

Hati Sasuke mendadak bergetar melihat seseorang yang tengah _celingak-celinguk_ di dekat kursi supir. Sosok yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu mengisi hatinya dengan rindu yang menggebu. Rasa rindu itu juga diiringi rasa ingin tahu, apakah ia masih seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu?

 _Well_ , Naruto yang sekarang sedikit berubah dari segi penampilan , ia kini berambut sebahu. Wajahnya yang semula tan kini terlihat lebih cerah. Sedikit polesan _make up_ membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan.

Sedikit berubah, tapi lebih banyak yang tidak berubah. Mata birunya yang cerah serta cengiran bodohnya saat ia antusias masih disitu. Dan bakatnya yang luar biasa untuk selalu salah kostum dimana pun patut diberi penghargaan. Wanita mana yang naik bis dengan memanggul keril seberat lebih dari 20 kilo, memakai topi rimba yang sekarang menggangtung dileher, jaket parasut yang lebih cocok untuk naik motor, pakaian mengajar bewarna merah marun dengan rok span dan sepatu lari. Terlihat seperti seorang pendaki gunung yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan tetapi lupa kalau ia masih memakai setelan mengajar.

Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju deretan kursi paling belakang. Sasuke terkesiap, pelan-pelan dalam pikiranya ia mulai menyusun mental _list_ , untuk menilai perubahan dari sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk disitu ?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman sopan.

1\. , Penuh inisiatif dan sedikit sopan, _cek_ ,

Naruto melepas keril yang dibawanya, bermaksud menyimpannya dibelakang kursi. Dan yang terjadi, kerilnya menghantam wajah sasuke dengan sukses.

"Maaf pak saya tidak sengaja" ucap naruto panik.

2\. ..Memiliki kontrol yang payah pada _backpack_ dan berpotensi mengundang bencana, _cek_.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

Naruto tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah. Tenang saja pak. Tas saya tidak berisi benda tajam yang mengancam kegantengan bapak kok."

3.Mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga, _cek_.

" Kegantengan? Yakin saya setampan itu?"

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja pak, dan orang ganteng harus pemaaf agar kadar kegantengannya meningkat drastis."

Sasuke tertawa geli.

4\. .Bersikap sok kenal sok dekat dan menjilat untuk lari dari masalah, _cek_.

"Anda bisa saja _teteh_ , memuji saya seperti itu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

"saya rasa tidak." Jawab Naruto pendek.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela nafas.

5\. .Payah dalam mengenali orang lain, _cek_.

" walaupun wajah bapak rasanya tidak asing."

Sasuke mendelik " Oh ya? saya mirip dengan siapa? Artis?"

Naruto tersenyum misterius, "Seseorang yang kadang saya doakan bahagia, atau saya doakan cepat masuk ke neraka, secepatnya."

Sasuke menelan ludah, gugup.

6\. Menakutkan dan memiliki potensi psikopat, _cek_.

Seorang pengamen naik ke dalam bis, menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul dihatiku, kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat.

Naruto tersenyum tulus melihat pertunjukan sang pengamen, sementara Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak terlihat _baper_.

"Maaf pak kalau kata-kata saya barusan membuat bapak tidak nyaman, kadang saya kesal kalau ingat orang itu."

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Tidak apa-apa _teh._ Sepertinya orang itu cukup berkesan ya?"

"Tentu saja, berkesan sekali malah. Lelaki baik yang justru melukai saya dengan ketidakberaniannya dalam mengambil resiko. Membuat saya terlihat lebih jahat dari mak lampir sekalipun. Padahal kan dia yang salah, harusnya sebagai lelaki dia _gentleman,_ bukannya _plintat-plintut._ Laki kok gak berani ambil resiko, jangan-jangan dia _sekong_ ya?!" cerocos Naruto

Sasuke mati-matian menahan ekspresinya tetap datar, mendengar segala keluhan naruto tentang dirinya di masa lalu, penyamarannya _ _ketidakdikenaliannya_ _ tidak boleh terbongkar dulu.

7\. Dipancing sedikit langsung curhat dengan tidak tahu tempat, _cek._

"Yang membuat saya sedih, dia sudah melamar saya. Kami bertunangan. Tapi pertunangan kami harus dibatalkan. Dia beralasannya tak bisa mencintai saya, lagi. Cincin yang baru pertama kali saya pakai harus dilepas lagi. Dan saya tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat raut kecewa keluarga saya, mereka semua mengira semua salah saya. Padahal saya hanya tidak kuasa mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hati Sasuke mencelos, Ia tidak tahu Naruto menanggung kesedihan sebesar itu. Yang ia tahu naruto marah besar hingga ingin mengutuknya dengan kutukan tak termaafkan. Sasuke mengumpulkan keberaniannya, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengorek rahasia yang disembunyikan Naruto, kesempatan yang sungguh langka.

"Memang yang sebenarnya bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Biar kami dan tuhan yang tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Intinya dia mencintai saya, hanya terus ragu akan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dia seperti vampir yang hanya minum susu, bertahan tapi tidak pernah terpuaskan."

Sasuke mengangguk, perlahan bis yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan perlahan. Sementara pengamen yang tadi bernyanyi sudah pergi. Mereka terlalu terlarut dengan obrolan mereka hingga tidak sadar pengamen itu sudah turun.

8\. Tetap menjaga rahasia meskipun disakiti, _cek_.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Pasti berat ya?"

"Berat, kadang saya berharap tidak pernah mengenal dia." Naruto ikut menghela nafas, "Tapi kalau saya menyangkal eksistensinya, sama saja saya tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Darinya saya belajar bagaimana manusia sebenarnya, dan cara untuk memaafkan. Saya tidak bisa pungkiri sampai detik ini saya masih peduli, tepaknya kasihan. Dan saya hanya bisa berdoa."

9\. .Berlapang dada dan berpikiran terbuka, _cek._

" Tadi _teteh_ bilang berdoa semoga dia masuk neraka secepatnya? " goda Sasuke

Naruto tertawa. "Itu kalau saya sedang kesal saja , haha. Bahkan saya sempat berpikir untuk mengebiri dia,"

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Meskipun terlihat cantik, sisi kejam naruto masih ada.

Kondektur mulai berkeliling meminta ongkos, Sasuke menyerahkan uang pas, sementara Naruto tidak. Kondektur berhenti untuk memberikan uang kembalian pada Naruto, ia terlihat sempat bingung sejenak.

"Ini kembaliannya _Neng_ , eh _teteh._ Pas kan _Bu_ eh _neng_?" ucap Kondektur _salting._

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Jadi saya pantesnya dipanggil apa ? _Nengtet_ atau _Buneng ?"_

Tawa mereka pun meledak.

10\. .Memiliki selera humor yang mampu mencairkan suasana, _cek_.

" _Teteh_ bisa aja,"

" Humor itu perlu loh Pak, biar ga bosen. Bapak kebanyakan gaul sama orang yang serius ya?"

"Iya, maklum rata-rata teman saya calon perwira juga."

Naruto _manyun_ , "Pantesan."

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Kalau seandainya dia ada dihadapan _teteh_ , _teteh_ akan mengatakan apa?"

"Enyah dari hadapanku _teme_ ,sebelum aku mengambil parang untuk memutilasimu!" ujar Naruto berapi-api.

Mata Sasuke melebar kaget, " Kok begitu? Bukannya _teteh_ masih peduli ya?"

Naruto perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, " Memang, kalau dia tahu bagaimana saya yang sebenarnya, dia pasti mengerti. Kita bisa memahami seseorang jika merasakan dan menerima hati dan perasaan yang tersembunyi*. Saya memang peduli, tapi saya juga khawatir. Jika kami dekat lagi pada akhirnya hanya akan saling menyakiti."

Sasuke melongo, sungguh jawaban yang tidak terduga.

Naruto mengambil dan memakai kembali kerilnya, "Saya turun dihalte depan, terima kasih atas waktunya pak, semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, hatinya sungguh bimbang. Bertahun-tahun mengenal naruto ia baru tahu jika dibalik kemarahannya tersimpan rasa sayang yang begitu besar. Ternyata selama ini naruto bersembunyi di balik topeng sifat buruknya.

Bis perlahan berhenti, naruto pun turun. Separuh diri Sasuke ingin mengejar gadis itu, untuk meminta maaf atas semua yang ia lakukan dulu. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju pintu keluar bis.

Sosok sasuke membeku di pintu bis, haruskah ia meminta maaf sekarang atau menunggu pertemuan selanjutnya? Haruskah?

11\. Seseorang yang membuat Sasuke yakin dan ragu disaat bersamaan, apakah cinta Sasuke memang untuknya, _cek_.

 **The end**

*Dikutip dari naruto chapter 660, hati yang tersembunyi

 **AN :** Fic ini terisnpirasi dari lagu Signy-dihatiku. Mendadak otak saya penuh dengan cerita ini, gaje sih, alurnya cepat pula. Tapi daripada idenya ngawur diotak, coba-coba ditulis saja lah, jadilah fic ini. Untuk TBUT FD yang berisi dua chapter hilang, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk fokus menerjemahkan jurnal untuk keperluan skripsi saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya pembaca sekalian.

Salam,

Primara

Revisi 28 mei 2016


End file.
